This invention relates to an adaptor mountable to electronic equipment for receiving an optical fiber connector and, more particularly, to such an adaptor which provides shielding for electromagnetic radiation.
Modern electronic systems equipment, such as for telecommunications purposes, is often required to provide shielding against the leakage of electromagnetic radiation. It is known to provide such shielding by surrounding the electronic components by electrically conductive material. However, there are often gaps which cannot be covered by conductive material. For example, certain systems are connected to optical fibers. Such fibers are typically terminated by a plug connector which plugs into an adaptor mounting module extending through an opening in a conductive faceplate. The adaptor, the fiber and the plug connector are typically constructed of non-conductive material so that the opening in the faceplate is not shielded.
In the telecommunications industry, in recent years the electronic equipment has been designed to operate at higher and higher frequencies. It is known that a gap in a conductive cover of more than ten percent of the wavelength at the highest operating frequency of the electronic equipment is sufficient to allow unwanted electromagnetic radiation to leak therethrough. For equipment operating at ten gigahertz, this translates to a maximum allowable opening of no more than about 3 mm. The faceplate opening for an exemplary optical fiber adaptor of the type described is approximately 13 mm square. Accordingly, a need exists for a shielded optical fiber adaptor which provides a gap of no more than ten percent of the wavelength at the highest operating frequency of the electronic equipment.